I'll Keep You Safe
by Duchess K
Summary: The Fates had brought them together, but choice will drive them apart. Two halves of a heart make one. One heart makes one soul, and that soul has made two hearts bound together; forever. AU Modern Time. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

Hammy tilted her head and stared curiously at the doctor in front of her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Dr. Harry Morrison nodded. "Yes."

"B-but that's impossible!" Hammy exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing to worry about."

Hammy heaved a big sad sigh, then closing her eyes for a moment. Brown met green, she bites her nail nervously.

"Tell me," She puts her hand back down on her lap. "How long am I going to last?"

"Two years. Maybe three.. The prognosis of leukemia depends upon several factors, including the patient's age," He massages his temples, sighing. "Treatment of leukemia depends on the type of leukemia, certain features of leukemia cells, the extent of the disease, and prior history of treatment, as well as the age and health of the patient. Your mother was diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It is a form of leukemia characterized by excess lymphoblasts. Lymphoblasts are immature cells which typically differentiate to form mature lymphocytes. Normally lymphoblasts are found in the bone marrow, but in Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), lyphoblasts proliferate uncontrollably and are found in large numbers in the peripheral blood."

"S-so... What kind of leukemia do I have?"

"The same as your mother."

Hammy's eyes twitched, her hands were shaking, sweating at the same time. Her mom died at the age of 65, that happened were Hammy was 22 years old—three years ago, and now Hammy is 25.

"Is there a way to prevent this?"

She saw Harry tensed. This was not good, she felt it. She was hoping that there's a way for this _mess_. Her hope that was a shining mirror, now a broken one; falling into pieces.

Falling...

"Most patients with leukemia are treated with chemotherapy. Some patients also may have radiation therapy and/or bone marrow transplantation."

Falling...

"...But..."

And Falling...

"There is no known way to prevent leukemia."

Then shatters into tiny million pieces.

Hammy felt her eyes sting, but she fights back the tears from swelling of her eyes.

And yet she manages to smile despite the situation she's in.

"Thank you doctor," She said, smiling. She stood up, straightening her slightly wrinkled black skirt. She was wearing her office attire: White button up polo shirt, black jacket that passes her thighs, and a pair of black pumps.

"I better get going," She slides her bag on her shoulder. "My boss is going to kill me if I'm late; again."

Harry slowly nodded, standing up. "Yes, I understand."

Hammy said her goodbyes then left the room leaving the doctor standing.

He runs his fingers through his hair, feeling a little uneasy. Ever since Hammy's parents died, she was changed into a new person. The Harmonica Vermilla he used to know was gone.

But he knew.

He knew that the Hammy he loved.

No.

The Hammy he 'loves' is still there.

_3 years later._

Hammy sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"Gosh thanks God it's Friday!"

She removes her 6 inch shoes from her aching feet. Along the way she shed her coat—haphazardly tossing it beside on the laundry basket. She didn't even turn to see if her coat was in the basket. Right now there's only one thing on her mind. Sleep.

Her Auntie sure knows how making an employee experience _'Hell'_. Hammy's Auntie is the CEO of V Corporation. The original owners and major stockholder were Hammy's parents, her mom; Alexandria Vermilla and her dad; Ricardo Vermilla. V corporation is one of the elite companies in the entire world—ranking at 3. Although the board members want to be on the top of the list, but as Auntie Michelle would say, "Pfft! Why waste our time just for stupid rankings? What matters is that we serve, entertain, and make money people!"

Michelle Vermilla is Ricardo Vermilla's younger sister. A stoic, cold, and once was a sweet caring loving auntie/sister. The reason why Michelle went _'cold'_ because her brother died in an accident, leaving her brother's wife and his 11 year old daughter. One day, the family's lawyer came to Ricardo's last will and testament. It has said that all of his shares will be passed on to his daughter; Harmonica. And at the age of 18 she will take over the company as the new CEO of the V corporation.

But little hammy didn't want to be a CEO that fast. She wanted to start from the scratch like his daddy did. She said she wanted to learn how to do this or that, she wanted to earn her position by working hard. So she said that her mommy would be the CEO until she rightfully earns the title CEO of the V corporation. But Alexandra was diagnosed with leukemia and asthma, she insisted that Michelle would take the title, and her as a board member of the company.

Years had passed. Alexandria died leaving Harmonica to Michelle as guardian. All of Alexandria's shares were given to all charities she had volunteered, and making Harmonica's the new ambassadress of V charities.

Hammy plopped onto her bed.

"Ughh..."

Her eyelids went heavier by the moment. When her eyes were fully closed, her phone start to vibrate.

She opened her eyes. "Psshhh...!"

_Bzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzz.!_

She pushed the green button, then the speaker.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"_Harmonica."_

She quickly grabbed her phone, putting on her left ear.

"Yes Auntie?" she asked in a polite tone.

"_Tomorrow we will have a board meeting." _Her auntie said sternly.

" Why?"

"_I'll explain it to you tomorrow morning,"_ Hammy heard ruffling sounds. _"I expect you to be there at 9 am sharp."_

"Y-yes Auntie." she replied.

"_Hmm.. Good night."_

Auntie Michelle ended the call first. Hammy ran her fingers through her hair, sighing a little.

_'I wonder what she's planning?'_

Hammy plopped back onto her bed.

_'Now. Sleep.'_

* * *

**A/N:**This is just a little introduction. I know it's a little crappy, but I haven't found a beta reader for this story. You like it? Neer? This is my first Kuro fic, I need critiques! Nice critiques? XD. Since I'm a slow writer, two weeks or one week update? I don't know, school is getting tighter! And it's like 10:01 pm here and I need to get to sleep. If you have questions or whatnots put it in a review :D. I want to know your thoughts about this story. And don't worry Sebby will be out in the next chapter (I hope XD).

Leave a review please! :D

With love,

Duchess K.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

After a short contract, Sebastian Michaelis was left alone. Rich. But before being devoured by Sebastian, his master gave him wealth and a place in V Corp, where the Fates had brought him his special gift—Hammy, the niece of the CEO. But there is something wrong with Hammy, very wrong with her. The fates had brought them together, but choice will drive them apart. What will he choose? To try or just to forget?

"Darkness will be re-written into a work of fiction. As you pull on every ribbon, you'll find every secret it keeps. The bitterness of winter, or the sweetness of spring."

Two halves of a heart make one. One heart makes one soul, and that soul has made two hearts bound together; forever.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

By the next day Auntie Michelle and the rest of the board members were waiting _patiently_ for Hammy. It was obvious that the said girl was late.

She checks her wrist watch for the 10th time, "She's late." she muttered.

The two large doors open, revealing a jacket-less Hammy.

Hammy walks furiously towards her leather chair besides her Auntie, slightly panting, "I apologize for being late Auntie."

Michelle 'hmp'ed, " You're slacking Harmonica," She eyed her intensely. "And you're not wearing any jacket? Why is that?"

"I forgot," She scratched her head, smiling sheepishly.

Michelle slightly sighed, motioning her secretary to bring her the files for her niece. Sometimes she thinks if the girl is ready to take over the company. The little girl she knew had grown into a beautiful woman. Brown locks, heart shape face, pink lips, and those brown chocolate eyes that can make a person wants to stare for a long time. She's indeed a beautiful one, and she's proud for having a niece— I mean, _daughter_ like her.

"Everyone," She started. "We all know that Mr. Rogers died last 2 months ago. The lawyer of Mr. Rogers came to me last night and discussed about his client's place here in V Corp."

Michelle's eyes narrowed, " He told me that all of Mr. Rogers shares were given to his client's assistant."

Hammy leaned forward, "And that is?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know," She repeated. "He only told me to give Mr. Rogers' _assistant_ the place as Executive Director."

"That's absurd! We didn't even know this... This _assistant_!"

Michelle shot a glare to her niece, "Watch your tone _Harmonica_. Even though I'm your Auntie, I am _still_ your boss."

Hammy lowered her head, feeling a little ashamed, "Sorry Auntie."

Michelle sighed then checking her Patek Philipe Twenty- 4 watch**(1)**, "He should be right here now."

"_He?!"_

She rolled her eyes, but sometimes Hammy is _really_ annoying.

Hammy puffed her cheeks then crossing her arms under beneath her breast.

"I thought you said you didn't know."

Michelle sighed, ignoring her niece's comment then resting her elbows upon the black marble table, "And besides," Her eyes narrowed. "_He's_ the reason for making V corp _successful_."

"So you're telling us that this _assistant _of Mr. Rogers is the one who's making all the _magic?_" One of the members with gray hair and mustache asked.

Hammy scoffed, "Not _all_ magic," She pointed out. "I'm still here."

Michelle smirked, "Yes, not _all _magic." She shifted her place, leaning her back to her black leather office chair then crossing her legs under the table. "That's why we _have_ the B.O.M and the staff. _We _all make the magic."

Tension filled the atmosphere. The two Vermilla stared intensely at the old man. Good thing Michelle's secretary came in time, with a not-so-very amused expression.

"Umm... Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"_He's _here."

Michelle sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "Very well," She stood up her hands on the table, making the other board members shuddered (except for Hammy). "Set _him _in."

Her secretary nodded then walking towards the two white marble doors.

She opened the door, motioning the person to come in.

As Michelle's secretary steps aside, the person came with a greeting smile.

_He_ was wearing a white formal shirt, and its first two black buttons loosed. Black trousers, black designer shoes, and white gloves.

"Good Morning, everyone."

Both Michelle and Hammy's eyes narrowed.

_'It's him.'_

_'This is not good.'_

Michelle forced a fake smile.

"I assume that you are Mr. Rogers' _assistant_?"

The tall man chuckled, making Hammy shuddered a little.

"Yes," He said, bowing a little. "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service."

Michelle smirked.

"Well Mr. Michaelis. Welcome to the V corporation."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short :/ . There's this typhoon in our country (very shitty -_-), and I can't think clearly cause 1st: I'm in love (But the boy doesn't like 'like' me -_-). 2nd: Some of my teachers were flooded. 3rd: I'm depressed ( I want to watch 'The conjuring'!). Sorry if there's any mistakes! English is not my first language :)**

**You can't blame me, I'm a teenager. XD. **

**Review please? :)**

**With love,**

**Duchess K.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Keep You Safe

-oOo-

_The Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho determined the fates of every mortal, God, Titan, and Immortals. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning of all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos cut the threads, ending a life. The Fates held power over even divine entities, such as Zeus or Gaia. _

_As the Fates watched the lives they hold, one of them would pick a life and decides if they should give him or her a __Dó̱ro. _

_A Dó̱ro is a gift from the fates. Any living creäture can wish for a Dó̱ro from the Fates, however that creäture must prove itself that he or she is worthy to obtain a gift from the Fates. However, he or she must pay an equal price, or else there will be turmoil._

_Most Immortals wished for a mate, but the Fates are very picky when it comes to Immortals. They think that Immortals are not worthy for a gift. The Fates are also thinking that Immortals are arrogant and boastful when they meet something very high like a Dó̱ro, therefore, it is very rare for an Immortal to have a gift from the Fates. _

_Five thousand years ago, an Immortal from Hell has wished for a Dó̱ro. The Fates saw will and determination in his threads. His threads glowed on the hands of Lahkesis. _

_And so Lahkesis, Clotho, and Atropos had decided to give him a Dó̱ro._

_However, before the said Immortal to gain his Dó̱ro; first he must face the result that would occur in his path. This is where the Fates determined if the Immortal—or also known as the Child of Hades—is deserving to have the Dó̱ro. _

_Rumors spread like fire from Heaven to Hell. Many demented Immortals heard about news that a demon was able to convince the Fates to give him a gift. Some of the Immortals from Heaven had made a treaty with the other Immortals from Hell. As a result of forming a C__oup d'état. The Fates went furious when they saw this from the threads. But it is foolish where the Immortals were against the Fates; who hold their very lives. __So before the C__oup d'état made their move, the fates _had decided_ about the lives of those who would interfere with their plans. _

_Thus, Atropos has cut five thousand threads._

_Years had past many Immortals had learned one lesson._

_Don't interfere with The Fates' plans._

_Because for everything you wish, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more or give more. You can't get less or give less. It must be in balance, or else there will be chaos._

-oOo-

Sebastian Michaelis, also known as the new Executive Director of V Corp, sat on his chair while watching a power point presentation. His maroon eyes were slightly narrowed his chin resting on his left knuckle, his smooth black tresses were falling gracefully to the side of his handsome face. After his contract with Mr. Rogers, Sebastian was thrilled because he didn't just got a gift from the fates, he as well got his latest master's wealth and a seat on the board of directors. However, he still needs to catch-all his co-directors—as well as the employees' trust. For now, he gained some of the members trust by using his 'charms' (Don't forget the women).

As Sebastian closed the power point presentation that Aurora had given to him earlier, a picture of a young woman dressed in a green low V-neck dress, and her flourish hair was covering her back along with her left shoulder.

Sebastian found himself lost in his thoughts about his gift. The years of waiting has finally done, he can now have his gift since he got in this place. But as the Fates had said, he must face the consequences before he achieve his goals.

First he needs a plan, and a back up plan.

Trust. How to gain her Auntie's trust?

Well it is obvious that Auntie Michelle dislike him when she first heard that an _assistant_ was going to be a board member of her company.

Sebastian smirked, his maroon eyes turned into swirling pink, circle irises into cat slit eyes, glowed in the dark.

"It'll be easy...After all...I am simply one hell of a _Director.._"

-oOo-

_After meeting the new board member, Michelle had requested Sebastian to her office for tea and a small chat. The CEO asked Sebastian about his earlier life he had when he was working as Mr. Rogers' assistant, he said that they formed a contract. With curiosity, Michelle asked about this __'contract', but Sebastian only ignored her with his famous closed eye smile._

_Michelle sighed, "Alright then. My secretary will escort you to your office. If you need something just ask Aurora."_

"_Thank You, Madam."_

"So... What do you think of Him?"

"Ahh.. Him?"

Michelle sighed, slightly rubbing her temples.

"I think nothing."

Hammy puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms beneath her breast. She was wearing a Turquoise tie back cutout side dress, a pair of heels and a clutch bag.

"Well that's sucks," she licked her dry lips. "I thought you have info about him."

"He is quite a charmer."

"Quite?"

Michelle nodded. "Yup." her smiling face turned into a frown. "Where is your jacket?"

"Huh?"

"Your Jacket?," she pointed Hammy's exposed shoulder. "I thought I said wear a jacket when you're going to work?"

"I forgot." Hammy deadpanned.

Michelle shook her head. She slowly observed her niece like a hawk. It seems she's getting thinner and thinner, dark circles formed under her eyes, and she also noticed her right arm wrapped in a white cloth.

"Are you getting any sleep?"

"Umm... Yes."

"Are you drinking your vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Do you still meet Dr. Morrison every month?"

_More like every week. _"Yes."

"What is that white cloth?"

Hammy blinked her eyes, then suddenly it hit her. She gasped, then holding her wrapped arm with her left hand. Hammy saw her Auntie's cold eyes, she felt like her Auntie's going to freeze her to death. She nervously bit her lower lip, crouching her eyebrows. Tapping her index finger on top of the cloth; thinking of an excuse for her Auntie.

"My cat accidentally scratches me last night."

Michelle raised an elegant brow, slightly tilting her head with confusion. "A cat?"

Hammy nodded, still not letting go wrapped arm.

"Yes, I have a cat."

_Crap! Please let it slide!_

Michelle held her chin up, staring heatedly down at her niece like Hammy's a chicken ready for roasting.

"Okay then, next time be more careful."

_Thank goodness! _"I will, Auntie."

Hammy felt her phone buzz in her purse.

She puts it on her left ear. "Hello?"

"_Hammy! Where are you! I've been waiting here for hours!"_

Hammy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"_Where the hell are you?!"_

"I'm with Auntie, _douche_."

"_Don't call me douche, you _douche_! Just get your fat ass here this instant!"_

She sighed, as she rubbed her neck. "Fine, fine. Just give me 30 minutes."

"_30 MINUTES! I WANT YOU HERE IN 5 MINUTES NOWW-"_

_Click._

Hammy felt her head throb as she rubbed her temples, heaved a big sigh. Opening her eyes she saw her Auntie snickering.

"It's not funny."

"Well a little."

"Can I go now? Casey is going to kill me if I'm not there in _5 minutes_." Hammy sighed again and she picked up her purse.

Michelle nodded. "Okay, say hi Casey for me."

Hammy smiled. "Sure."

-oOo-

As Sebastian walked passed Hammy's door, he heard a small coughing inside. Narrowing his eyes, he saw Hammy's door was slightly opened. He slowly walked towards the brown mahogany door, he grabbed the cold silver door knob and he pushed it slightly, creating small creaking noise.

His maroon eyes widened, tightening his hold on the door knob. Sebastian saw Hammy—clutching her left arm with her right hand.

_'Oh no.. It must be the mark__ were the Fates had given to her..'_

Sebastian slowly approached her with a worried look, he didn't even close the door before entering. But damn that door, right now his Dó̱ro needs him.

Hammy was breathing hard, her hair was a little messy, and her sweat falling from her neck. She was kneeling beside the black trash can.

Sebastian puts his hand on her back, moving in circular motion, while his other hand gently touched Hammy's trembling hand.

He felt her stiffened in his arms, his hot breath brushed against her neck.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked in a worried tone.

"How...did...you...do...that?" Hammy asked in between breaths.

Sebastian tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Two minutes ago, my arm was on fire...But when you came, the pain was gone." She said, rubbing her sweaty neck. Sebastian continued rubbing Hammy's back. He gets it now; the mark of the Fates' had slowly disappeared. Now that he's here. The only thing Sebastian needs to do is to fully mark her as his mate.

But the question is.

How?

-oOo-

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! This was finished last two days ago, but I was kinda lazy posting this ^^. I'll be back next week! I think? I apologize for my grammar issues! English is not my first language and I'm just using Ginger as my proof reader XD. For those who want to see Hammy's picture, go see my profile. That's how I picture Hammy :).**

**Be my beta reader? Please :).**

**Thank you for those who review, followed, and fave. :)**

**Review, review all the waay! What'dya think about I'll Keep You Safe? ;)**

**Lively and Young,**

**Duchess K.**


	4. Chapter 4

Let's have a little time skip? ;)

* * *

_The man had his hands on her wet stomach, Hammy had her hands bound on her back and a gag on her mouth so she couldn't say a word. The unknown man had his nose buried in her wet hair, inhaling her scent._

"_Shh..." He cooed. "We just want to play, right boys?"_

_A few amused laugh and 'yeah's' Hammy heard, a man came towards her with a knife, eyes were glued on her black dress._

"_Let's cut your pretty dress." Laugh. "Let us see what's inside.."_

_Hammy's eyes widen, she had kept her knees pressed on the brick wall so hard and painfully that the brunette was sure there were blood coming out of the wound._

"_Now, now.." He cooed again, he saw blood coming out from her knees. "Look what have you done. You got yourself hurt."_

_She couldn't yell for help, so the girl just struggled to get her hands free and moved her body in a way the man couldn't do what he was planning on doing, but it just made the man laugh and groped her boobs._

_Hammy's eyes moistened and whimpered, the man whose holding her grinned while the other one laughed wickedly._

"_Aww.. She's whimpering like a little dog.."_

"_Shh.. shh.. Darling just hold still." he licked his lips. "No one's going to hear you. It's just you, me, and the rest of the gang."_

'No! NO!'

_As the other man whose holding a knife had started slashing through her dress, the other members of the gang were watching the 'show' in front of them._

_Hammy felt her dress being lifted from her thighs she heard ripping sounds below, she felt the wind against her trembling legs._

_Mentally she was praying for God to save her. _

_'Anyone. Anything, just please save me!'_

_On cue, she heard a cry of pain from the Gang. She opened her eyes and she saw that the other members were knocked out. _

"_W-what the?!"_

_Hammy felt her captor shifted, she looked up to her captor's face and she saw fear in his eyes. His hands were trembling and the knife he used for cutting Hammy's dress was gone. _

"_Where the hell is my-"_

"_Looking for this?"_

_Hammy gasps behind the gag, her eyes widened as the figure behind her captor._

_There was a slash through the captor's neck, blood coming out, his eyes widened in fear. She heard a silky low laugh. A very familiar laugh. _

_She saw a pair of red eyes, staring down at her._

_'It can't be!?'_

With a startle, Hammy sat on her couch, breathing hard and her hand covering her chest. She heard a beeping noise coming from her bag, swaying her legs to the side, her feet touching the cold wooden floor then she grabbed her bag and took her phone out.

Her eyes widened while she read the message.

_From: Sebastian Michaelis._

_I hope you're ready for tonight? ;)_

"Shit."

Hammy throws her phone back into her bag and jolted towards her bedroom door then slamming the door behind her. Ever since that 'burning' part she has had weird deja vu's, she dreams about something—like a certain place and time—then that scene would eventually be true.

She opened her door with a slam revealing Hammy is wearing a colored berry #Ashia Long Sleeve Smock Dress, black ballet doll shoes, and a black purse.

Hammy heard again the beeping sound, she opened her phone than clicking a few buttons, a new message has come.

_From: Sebastian Michaelis._

_I'm here outside._

She puts her phone back into her purse and marching towards her door, she puts her hand on the cold handle and thinks for a moment.

What if her dream from earlier came true?

Hammy shook her head, no maybe it's just coincidence. Maybe she's just stressed.

Right?

She shook her head again and straightening her dress, checking if there's anything missing.

"All right. I'm fine. I'm fine." she sighed then grabbing again the doorknob. "Everything will be fine. It's just me and him; on a friendly date...Yeah...that's it..."

Hammy twisted the doorknob and pushing it slowly to the left. She saw Sebastian leaning back on his black sports car, his leg slightly crossed and his arms on his chest.

"Well you seem to be relaxed?" Hammy said, walking towards him with a sly smirk playing on her face.

Sebastian returned a smile, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked at her from head to toe, his 'friendly' smile turning into a 'devilishly' smirk.

"You know it's cold right?"

Hammy rolled her eyes.

"I was in a rush."

"And what's the reason for making you rush then?"

"Sleep."

"Hmm.. Thought so..." He pointed out the bags under Hammy eyes. "Sleep well? Got any dreams?"

Hammy scoffed.

"No." She grumbled. "Nightmares."

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Like?"

"Can we just go? Pleeeaaasee?"

"Fine."

As Sebastian opened his car Hammy couldn't help but feel worried for tonight's date. Sure they had several dates these past few months as friends—as Sebastian would say—but this was different.

"Harmonica?"

Hammy blinked her eyes.

"Huh?"

Sebastian chuckles. "You're pacing out again. Are you sure you're alright? We can do this next time and besides," He looked directly into her eyes, "There's still tomorrow."

Hammy touched the right sleeve of her dress, not breaking any eye contact with him. "Y-yeah. I'm just having these weird-"

"Dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Sebastian offers his gloved hand, bowing a little like a gentleman would do, "Shall we get going?"

Hammy put her hand on top of his, smiling a little.

"Sure."

* * *

_I'm going to end it there, I'm sorry for the late updates because school is getting tighter and tighter! And I need to practice for our broadcasting this October 16, 2013. So next updates will be next, NEXT week. XD But I'll still update :). I promise to myself that I will complete this story and onto a new one ;)._

_I have a story after this, I'm thinking if I'm going to post it here on Ffnet or Wattpad? It can be Ouran characters (plus OC; Hey you can't blame me! Haruhi and Tamaki forevah!) or I'd be making some OC for Wattpad. The title is 'The Red String of Fate.' So what do you think?_

_Thanks for the faves and follow!_

_Review pplease?_

_Duchess K._


	5. Chapter 5

_Early update! :)_

* * *

_Hammy looked up to her captor's face and she saw fear in his eyes. His hands were trembling and the knife he used for cutting Hammy's dress was gone._

"_Where the hell is my-"_

"_Looking for this?"_

_There was a slash through the captor's neck, blood coming out, his eyes widened in fear. Hammy heard a silky low laugh. A very familiar laugh._

"_I told you to stay with me." _

_Step._

"_But you disobeyed me."_

_Step._

"_Now.."_

_Hammy saw a pair of red eyes staring down at her._

"_You'll never leave my side..._

…_...Again"_

* * *

Hammy opened her eyes, feeling a little pain in her neck, she rubbed her neck slowly while her eyes wondered around the area. Then she remembered that she was in Sebastian's House.

Sebastian's house was simple. The house was Modern, furnished with Victorian furniture, curtains all black and white, glass windows and door, a grand black piano, brown mahogany floors, and expensive paintings hanging on every wall of the house.

They were supposed to have dinner in Shangrila Hotel but the said hotel was having a gathering—an important gathering—and all reservations were canceled.

Hammy told Sebastian that they could have their dinner next time.

But to Hammy's dismay.

They were going to have dinner in Sebastian's house.

Was she going to say no?

Nope. No she didn't.

So now, Hammy was stuck with Sebastian—not to mention the weird feeling she had two hours ago.

Hammy was seating on Sebastian's black leather couch, her legs curled together, her hair were swept to the other side, and her eyes staring bluntly at the wine glass Sebastian had given to her moments ago.

"Bored?"

Hammy shrieked, putting her left hand on her mouth, and her eyes like saucers.

"Gosh Mitch don't scare me like that!"

Sebastian shrugged, a sly smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Sorry. I was calling you from the kitchen but you were not answering any of my calls." Sebastian wiped his hands on the pink frilly apron his wearing.

Hammy quirk a slender eye brow.

"What the hell?" She points Sebastian's apron. "Who gave you that?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, a small frown forming his lips. "You gave me this, last December?"

"I did?"

Sebastian deadpanned.

"Yes, you did."

Hammy wrinkled her nose.

"I don't remember buying you an apron? But I remember telling my secretary to buy you a gift." Pause. "Uhh... I think I know who bought it." She smiled sheepishly to him while scratching her head.

Sebastian let out a silky low laugh which gave Hammy chills through her body.

He saw Hammy tensed up, he untied the apron then putting the frilly thing on the black marble table. Sebastian sat down beside her, he touched Hammy's leg and shaking it a little.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked in a worried tone, his maroon eyes staring intensely at her eyes.

Hammy faked smile.

"Y-yeah." She cough. "I'm just thinking something."

"Like what? You can tell me." Sebastian said as he leaned closer until his nose touched hers.

Hammy smiled again, inhaling Sebastian's scent. His scent was somewhat like the ocean in Greece with a little touch of mint. It was relaxing, it was calming Hammy's senses, and she felt like sleeping now.

"I-"

She was cut off by Sebastian's lips. Hammy leaned in to Sebastian's body as she closed her eyes, her arms tangled around his neck while Sebastian's hands slid to her back massaging it in circular motion.

Hammy moaned against Sebastian's lips, she tilted her head to the side so she can give more access to Sebastian.

While they were in their 'moment', Hammy's dream from earlier had started to play in her mind.

The captors holding her and groping her breast. The Knife. The Rain.

That Voice.

Those Red Eyes.

Blood Red Eyes.

"_Looking for this?"_

"_You'll never leave my side._

…_...Again."_

Hammy pushed Sebastian back. Her cheeks were pink, her lips were swollen, and her dress was wrinkled due to the mushy stuff.

She was breathing heavily and her hands were still on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian gave her a confused look than cupping her face with his right hand while the other touched her trembling hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I need to go. I'm sorry."

She hurriedly grabbed her purse and shoes then marched towards the door.

Hammy closed the door behind her and she started running towards the gate. She then opened her purse finding her keys. Wait, yeah she forgot, she didn't bring her car.

And even her wallet.

_'Damn! Hammy! You are so stupid!'_

Hammy sighed, brushing her slightly tangled hair. Great she forgot to bring as well her phone.

"Shit."

She rubbed her temples, she was hungry, tired, and confused. She even forgot to charge her phone.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her joints, it felt like her bones crushed by a hammer. She was sweating heavily, and the chest area of her dress was slightly soaked by her sweat.

"Crap." She groaned. "I also forgot to drink my medicine."

Hammy fell under her knees.

She then heard footsteps and laughter coming from the end of the alley. Hammy saw in her blurry vision 5 or 7 people drinking alcohol then laughing like a mad man.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. Please this is not true!'_

A guy wearing a big jersey T-shirt pointed Hammy.

"Oh look! 'hic' what do we have here? 'hic'."

Laughs. "Damn girl what are you doing in a place like that?"

"I guess she wants 'action'."

"Hey Charlie! Did you bring your rope?"

"Yah! Yah! Yah! I told you guys that we need this!"

Charlie—who was laughing and hiccuping like an idiot—throws the rope to the swagger guy.

Hammy looked weak and frail, she was white like paper, and bags forming underneath her eyes.

The gang slowly walks towards Hammy, the swagger pulled Charlie's ear then he whispered. "Find a gag, bend her over then tie her with this rope."

Charlie beamed him with a goofy smile and two thumbs up.

"Sure boss."

'Boss' gave the rope back to Charlie then looking down at Hammy with hungry eyes.

Hammy felt weaker and weaker by the moment, she was fighting her eyes being open the whole time.

_'Damn. I'm so tired.'_

Then suddenly Hammy fell towards to the ground.

_'Help. Someone.'_

Slowly her eyes started to close and her breathing as well.

But before her mind went blank, there is only one name that's been screaming in her mind.

_'Sebastian..'_

* * *

"_Oh! Look! Daddy a cat! And it's a black one!"_

"_Daddy... I missed you.."_

"_Mommy, do I look good in black?"_

"_Mommy why your hair is falling?"_

_-oOo-_

"_Auntie, am I a bad girl?"_

"_I want you to have it..."_

"_Your eyes are so beautiful... It reminds me of the sea, blue..."_

_-oOo-_

"_I don't need it!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Mom please don't.."_

_-oOo-_

"_I'm not perfect..."_

"_I want to love and be loved by someone..."_

"_Sometimes we feel like going against the flow.."_

* * *

Hammy had snapped her eyes open. _The man had his hands on her wet stomach, Hammy had her hands bound on her back and a gag on her mouth so she couldn't say a word. The unknown man had his nose buried in her wet hair, inhaling her scent._

"_Shh..." He cooed. "We just want to play, right boys?"_

_A few amused laugh and 'yeah's' Hammy heard, a man came towards her with a knife, eyes glued on her black dress._

"_Let's cut your pretty dress." Laugh. "Let us see what's inside.."_

_Hammy's eyes widen, she had kept her knees pressed on the brick wall so hard and painful that the brunette was sure there were blood coming out of the wound._

"_Now, now.." He cooed again, he saw blood coming out from her knees. "Look what have you done. You got yourself hurt."_

_She couldn't yell for help, so the girl just struggled to get her hands free and moved her body in a way the man couldn't do what he was planning on doing, but it just made the man laugh and groped her boobs._

_Hammy's eyes moistened and whimpered, the man whose holding her grinned while the other one laughed wickedly._

"_Aww.. She's whimpering like a little dog.."_

"_Shh.. Shh.. Darling just holds still." he licked his lips. "No one's going to hear you. It's just you, me, and the rest of the gang."_

'No! NO!'

_As the other man whose holding a knife had started slashing through her dress, the other members of the gang were watching the 'show' in front of them._

_Hammy felt her dress being lifted from her thighs she heard ripping sounds below, she felt the wind against her trembling legs._

_Mentally she was praying for God to save her._

_'Anyone. Anything, just please save me!'_

_On cue, she heard a cry of pain from the Gang. She opened her eyes and she saw that the other members were knocked out._

"_W-what the?!"_

_Hammy felt her captor shifted, she looked up to her captor's face and she saw fear in his eyes. His hands were trembling and the knife he used for cutting Hammy's dress was gone._

"_Where the hell is my-"_

"_Looking for this?"_

_Hammy gasps behind the gag, her eyes widened as the figure behind her captor._

_There was a slash through the captor's neck, blood coming out, his eyes widened in fear. She heard a silky low laugh. A very familiar laugh._

_She saw a pair of red eyes, staring down at her._

_'It can't be!?'_

_Hammy shut her eyes closed, hoping for the man in front of her to run off and leave her alone._

_She suddenly jerked up when she felt a cold hand touching her forehead._

_"__Look what they did to you." He tsk'ed. "Good thing I was here on time if not..." He took out the gag from her mouth. "There would be red all over the place."_

_Hammy only stared at the man who's helping her. There were no words forming in her brain, she was in awe, she didn't know what to say or do?_

_The man smirked at her, lifting her chin up so that he can see her eyes._

_"__Are you all right?"_

_Suddenly the fear in her gut became a joy. She was so happy he had saved her from those 'swaggers' but at the same time, she was still confused on how he had found her and save her by just a whim. _

_"__Sebastian?"_

* * *

___I'm going to end it there, and for the first time! 7 pages! Good Katy, that's good. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter :). _

___C's are needed!_

___Review, Fave and Follow?_

___Duchess K._


End file.
